Me and you
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: It's happens every year, the mask dance, everyone must where a mask if they come and all must wear a mask. Lucy is the princess of 'Light' in which she must attend to this and well Sting is the prince...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! RATED T AND M!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I think I've fallen for LucyxSting . Well I wanted to make a story about these two! No magic but their are magical weapons! Oh also Layla is alive and her father is almost nice... Also, age is different...

**SUMMARY: It's happens every year, the mask dance, everyone must where a mask if they come and all must wear a mask. Lucy is the princess of 'Light' in which she must attend to this and well Sting is the prince of 'Dark' wants to attend this. They are actually forced to marry each other so there will be peace between 'Light' and 'Dark' Will they fall in love out of their own will or just be forced to? **

**Ratings may change but so far it is a rating between a T and M**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters beside my OCs and plot. **

* * *

**Chapter one: Masks hold surprises**

Lucy POV

"This dress is too tight against my hip." I say helplessly as the maids stare at me. "Honey, if it hurts just tell us." My mother says while taking a sip of tea. "I just did!" I whine. The maids slowly help me out the dress, too slow, they want me to be tortured. "One more dress." my mother says and goes to a giant box. When she pulls it out I am in shock. "Just put this on." she says and hands it to me. I slip in it swiftly. The dress is baby blue with red laces on the hem of it. It reaches up to my feet no what it covers my feet. It is strapless and shows my creamy shoulders. It is soft and feels like a teddy bear's fur against my hips. It tightens around my curves perfectly. "It's perfect." I whisper and I can see my mom smile. "I knew it would." she replies and strips it off me. "Now that is for tonight." she says and folds it carefully and places it in the box. "Hairy now." A maid shouts and passes me a robe. I put it on me and walk to a small room down the hall. I take seat and a lady around her mid fifties comes behind me. She feels my face and hair. Her fingers are rough against my cheeks and I feel awkward. "Okay, I can't really see your hair color." she blinks and looks straight into nowhere. "It's blonde..." I realize she's blind and I instantly feel fear run through me. _What if I end up blond? Or she does an uneven cut!_ "Don't worry dear you are safe." she says like she read my mind. She feels my hair and pulls a piece up. "I don't need to cut it." She says and puts down her scissors. She places her hand on the desk and finds the hair curlier. I honestly don't trust her with that.

She curls the last piece of hair and plops it down against my shoulders. I'm wide eyes and stare at my beautiful hair. It's curled and is bouncy on every head movement I do. "May you pass me the hair tie." She puts her hand out. I don't like hair ties so I place a pink string on her palm. Her fingers feel the tips of the string and smiles. "A ribbon. Classic." she says and smiles wider. She takes my curly hair and ties it with the ribbon. I'm amazed at how pretty I look, sounds coincided. "Make up now." she whispers and brings up a giant make up kit. "Do you like naked, dark or light?" she asks me. I think for a second, "Light." I reply. She puts on my make up quickly, so quick I swear I was gonna look like a clown. But what I got was the opposite. She put peach colored lipstick against my thin lips. A light blush against my cheeks. "No need for your eye or cheeks since your wearing a mask but hey." The lady says. I begin to like her. I thank up and go out of the room. I walk across the hallway back to the dressing room. "You look beautiful." my mother says and brings me to the mirror. My mom is still prettier even with no make up. The maid comes in front of me holding three masks. One's green with studs on the edge of it, the other is pink and has flowers on it. The last one is the one, it is gold and silver stripes with american zodiacs(Their's a difference.) on it. I pick the last on up and when I put it on. It only covers my nose and eyes but nothing else.

"One more hour until the dance!" my father shouts from downstairs. My mom comes in front of me and puts a box in my hand. "Open in ten minutes." she says and turns around. Her dress is red and has black roses on it. She carries her mask as she walks away. Twenty minutes past and I feel the urge to open the box. In it is white heels. It's beautiful and I want to thank my mom but I realize she is probably helping the staff.

Sting POV

"A thirty minutes before slumber." my personal butler says and shuts my bedroom door as he walks out. "An official thirty mintues to get to the dance you mean..." I say and go to my closet and take off my shirt and pants. I pull out a sky blue tux and put it on me. I get my shoes and slide it on my feet. The house is silent but that's because my parents are having a dinner party with the 'Lights' council...(Not Lucy's parents.) "Why do I have to marry you." I mumble. I pick up a magazine on my desk and read through it again. It has some information about this girl.

**Lucy Hearfillia**

**Age: 20 (Different age.) DOB: July 1, X767 Blood type: AB **

**Hobbies: Reading, writing and hanging out with her best friends. (Levy Mcgarden,Page 23. Erza Scarlet, Page 24,Gray Fullbuster, Page 25. Natsu Dragneel, Page 26.)**

**Hates: Sexist people and Playboys. Likes: The night sky and dogs, especially white ones...**

**Personality: Clever, confident, kind and caring.**

**Facts: Her favorite color is blue. She is the princess of 'Light' Also, she likes hot springs.**

The only thing I like about this girl is her favorite color is blue but for some reason I dislike her. Maybe it's because I have to love her. Yeah that seems like the right answer. I open my bedroom door and look out. No one is there, I close the door and lock it like how I usually would. I go to my window and jump down from the three floor house. I land on the ground with a thud. I climb over the stone fence and walk off. I can see the lights for the dance flash in all kinds of colors in the sky only a mile away. I smirk and run to the lights. I try not to dirty my tux while running and I succeed. I get to the 'Lights' city faster then I though I would. People all around wear masks and dresses or tux walk or drive to the castle. I pull out my green mask and put it on my face. I follow a couple to the castle. Two security guards stand at the door asking for tickets. "Shit." I say and go behind the castle. Their is a guy smoking and he left the fence door open. "Lucky me." I whisper and slip into the huge castle. The white ballroom has people dancing and drinking. I have no idea what to do but dance my way to an empty table. Before I reach the table a girl comes up to me and tries to grind on my. I frown and push her away. I take a seat quickly and stare at the people. I hear heels click and I turn around to face a girl in a brown mask. Colorful lights flash around. "Hello?" She says smoothly. I stare at her, she has a creepy smile on her face. "Hi..." I say dully. "Well, you look bored. Want to come out into the fresh air." she says. I think for a second then shrug my shoulder, "Sure."

The stars twinkle and the moon is in the shape of a C. "You're an attractive..." her voice slurs. She is drunk. "Um bye." I say in the awkwardest way and get up and leave her on the ground laughing. Suddenly once I get in there slow music turns on. More awkward now... I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around. A blonde girl with silver and gold mask stares into my eyes. "Would you like to dance?" She whispers in my ear. She sounds a little drunk but she still has her own conscience so I say yes. Her heels click smoothly and my feet does to. Her arms wrap around my should softly and my hands get a good grip on her curves. Out of now where I come closer to her. "You're a really good dancer." she says and holds me closer. "You to." she blushes and looks down. "Thank you." she says and I twirl her. Her dress twirls in a spinning motion. She is beautiful in the flashing lights. I get that thought out of my head andstare at her. The music stops out of a sudden and turns back to good not slow songs... She takes a seat on a chair that is against the wall. I take the seat next to her. "Lucy?" the queen Layla shouts for her daughter through the loud music. "Coming!" the girl I was just dancing with says. My eyes go wide. Lucy's lips take a peck on my cheek and she runs off.

* * *

End of chapter one! What do you thing huh? Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, thank you for the review I got for this! 3 I'm so happy. I am now desperate...

**SUMMARY: It's happens every year, the mask dance, everyone must where a mask if they come and all must wear a mask. Lucy is the princess of 'Light' in which she must attend to this and well Sting is the prince of 'Dark' wants to attend this. They are actually forced to marry each other so there will be peace between 'Light' and 'Dark' Will they fall in love out of their own will or just be forced to?**

**Ratings may change but so far it is a rating between a T and M, due to nudity bad words and maybe sex... SO IT MAY CHANGE TO M!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters beside my OCs and plot.**

* * *

Sting POV

"Where were you yesterday?" my best pal Rogue asks as we walk around the forest. "Mask dance." I say without hesitation. Rogue stops walking and stares at me wide eyes. "You did what." He says and stops walking. "I went to the mask dan-" Rogue interrupts, "I know but are you crazy?" he says and glares at me. "If you think risking my life is crazy but to me it's just another tiny challenge." I reply. The sun gleams in my eyes and I squint a little. "Wow, I'm impress." he bluntly says. I hear foot steps not close to hear and climb up a high tree. Rogue follows along, I don't hear foot steps of heavy armor. I stay for a littl bit just in case. "Natsu!" The blonde princess Lucy shout. I'm taken by surprise and fall of the tree. I land on the floor on my back. I groan in pain. Luckily I landed behind a bush. Lucy looks around and keeps running forward. Rogue comes down and helps me up, "That was the princess," he says. "and your fiance." he says and I punch him in his face. He flies back but on his feet. "You know Rogue, you're a real bastard." I say and crack my knuckles. Lucy's smell stays in my mind. My nose wrinkles because the smell is too sweet. "Your amazing gift of smell." Rogue nose does the same exact thing as he says that.

My foot steps land softly against the grass and Rogue walks behind me. I finally found her. "Natsu, where's Happy." the princess says to the pink head dude. "Back in my cabin." Natsu answers. Lucy smiles and finds a flower. "Happy late birthday present!" Lucy says and grins. The so called Natsu smirks, "That's not a present!" Natsu gets up and puts the flower on top of Lucy's head. She laughs and throws a hand full of dirt towards Natsu. "Miss!" he says and throws back some dirt. It hits Lucy's arm and she runs as Natsu gets more than a hand full and tries to hit her with it. I feel a bang of quick jealousy but it disappears. "She is quite something. Unlike other princesses who are afraid of dirt." Rogue says and smirks. "Back off Rogue, she's mine." I don't realize what I say until Rogue stare at me wide yes. "Yours? Did you just say that!" he shouts and laughs. I don't blame him, I would also have laughed if I was Rogue. "Natsu?" my face turns back to Lucy. She is being held tightly by Natsu. "Somebody is here. Stay with me." I can hear Natsu say. Natsu looks around before I see him face my direction. "Somebody is over there. I can smell them." Natsu says and walks slowly towards the bush that we are hiding behind. _So he has good smell too._ I think. Lucy stays in place where she was when Natsu told her somebody was here.

Lucy POV

I watch Natsu step away from me and walk towards a bush. "N-Natsu?" I say to my best friend. He hasn't been this quiet and careful since some dark group from the dark side tried to capture me. "Sh." he whispers and takes a hold of his sword. All of a sudden I see crystal blue eyes glisten for a second behind the bush. The same exact eyes I saw last night. Natsu looks behind the bush to see nothing. "There gone." is the only thing he says before turning around and grinning. "Natsu can you leave me alone for a little bit?" I suddenly ask, knowing that they are still around here. "Luce, you know I can't it's my order from your father to watch you." he says and frowns. "But can you just leave me alone for like an hour." I whine and show him my dagger and whip. "Fine, but only an hour." Natsu says and walks away slowly. I can hear Natsu hum out a out beat song. I watch him for five minutes until he disappears from my sight. Another three minutes because he can hear very well. "You guys can some out." I say and hear shuffling in a tree. "Hello, my princess." a guy with black hair says. I'm not familiar with him but nod. "Where's your friend." I say and look at the guy's eye. Brown not crystal blue. "I'm Rogue. My friend or the prince is behind you." Rogue says. A shadow covers mine. "P-Prince?" I say and look up. The 'Dark' prince stands and smirks. "Yes, did I not clearly just say that." Rogue smiles his smart ass. "I did enjoy the peck on my cheek yesterday." The prince says or Sting says.

"Yes, well I don't enjoy you." I say harshly. Once I see his face, I feel hatred towards him. I can't believe that's the guy from yesterday, the one I pecked! "Princesses aren't suppose to act like that especially to their fiance ." He says and smirks. "Well I ain't no normal prince-What did you say fiance?" I say and stare at him. "Yes, Blondie." he replies. My eyes twitch, "You shouldn't be talking 'cause you have blonde hair too!" I say back. He 'Tsk' me and now my anger can match the princess of 'Warriors' (I think you know who it is.) I punch his cheek and he falls back. Rogue walks calmly to me and does that 'Shame on you' finger thing. I punch him to but he catches my fist before it can reach his face. "You are coming with us." he says but his voice ifs mad. "No!" I shout but he holds tighter onto my wrist. "Don't anger Rogue, he'll chop you right up." Sting says and holds his cheek. "Go ahead, I could care less." I lied bemuse I know Sting isn't joking and Rogue holds so tight on my wrist I bet you blood ain't even going through it. "You sure." Sting whispers into my ear. I can a tint of pink come on my cheeks. "You're more cuter when you blush, bitch." he says. I kick him at the thing. "Call me that again, jackass." I say as he groins in pain.

* * *

Sorry for my short chapter! Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I want to thank you guys for the reviews! I'm so happy that you guys are interested in my story! :)

**SUMMARY: It's happens every year, the mask dance, everyone must where a mask if they come and all must wear a mask. Lucy is the princess of 'Light' in which she must attend to this and well Sting is the prince of 'Dark' wants to attend this. They are actually forced to marry each other so there will be peace between 'Light' and 'Dark' Will they fall in love out of their own will or just be forced to?**

**Ratings may change but so far it is a rating between a T and M, due to nudity bad words and maybe sex... SO IT MAY CHANGE TO M!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters beside my OCs and plot.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Where are you guys taking me!" I shout and start kicking my feet crazily. "Shut up." Sting says and glares at me. I glare back, and stay that way. We're far from the town now I think. "This is kidnap! Someone help!" I scream helplessly. The one person I see is part of the 'Dark' side and hides. I sign, "They know I'm the prince, they wouldn't dare." Sting says and picks up my knees. Now my back ain't touching the ground. Rogue is holding my hands and Sting is holding my legs. "Nice underwear view." Sting smirks. I blush, "Don't look down there!" I say and try to cross my legs. "No ones on guard today, horrible security." Rogue complains and push open a blue door. They drop me on a tile floor. "W-Where am I?" I stutter and look around. "In my caste." Sting replies and walks to the door, closing it and locking it! "Why do you even want me here!" I shout to them. "Hmm, I forgot." Rogue and Sting say in a union. "O' my, my parents are gonna kill you them me for being so defenseless." I say and crawl to the door. I bang on it. "Help!" I say and bang on it harder. "No use, it's soundproof and we'll have you back by midnight." Rogue says calmly. I fall to the floor and look around. "Huh! I need a new skirt!" I shout and look at my tan skirt on it has green grass marks and dirt. "We'll provide that, milady, we'll show you the showers." Sting says and smirks wider. I think for a second, would I walk around with stains on my behind or feel refreshing. "Fine, show me away." I say.

"You have to shower in my bathroom." Sting says and lays on his bed. "What. I don't have clothes..." I say using any excuse not to shower in his bathroom. "I got something for you. Just take a quick shower." Rogue says and pushes me into the bathroom. I lock the door and look at the shower. "It looks more like a mini hot tub." I whisper. I strip down and turn on the water. It rushes onto my body. I rub my body and look around for shampoo. I don't find any that I can trust. I just rub my hair with my hand. I turn off the water and grab a towel. I wrap it tightly against my body. I take a deep breathe and open the door. "Took you long enough..." Sting stops and looks at me. Rogue does to. "Well wear are my clothes?" I ask Rogue. He throws me a bag. I walk back in the bathroom. I let the towel drop to the floor. I put on my bra and underwear (The same one, they couldn't possibly have one.) I pull out a shirt, it's a tight beater and basketball shorts. I open the door, "What the hell is this!" I say to them. "Um, I though you were clever but it's clothes." Stings answers back. I don't say anything and stand in place. "I got to go." Rogue says and walks out of the room. Sting grins, "Since it's just us. How about we do something." He winks. "Pervert!" I shout. "What? I meant, like play video games." He replies and looks at me straight in the eye. "Oh." I say and sit on the way other side of the bed.

" Go easy on me!" I say as I try to kill a giant beast. "No." he says bluntly and kills me. "Oops." he says. I punch him on his arm, "You did that on purpose!" "No.' he says and once I respond he kills me a again.

**Sting POV**

"You suck." I mutter and finish the monster while she figures out what button to press. "Is it X to kill!" she ask and clicks it. She jumps up. "No that's jump." I reply, I end the game quickly. " You're really bad, you know that." I say and laugh a little. "Yes I do." She says and frowns. "That game is to hard." she whines. I shake my head back and forth, "No, you just suck." I say.

* * *

Sorry for Sting's short 'Point of view'...

**The review corner.**

**Hachibukai: Yes he did call her a b*itch, though I have no idea why I made him...lOl**

**Fanfic-manga: Thank you! :D And I also LOVE Sting and Lucy!**

**oshirajinda: Oh, I know but I sometimes get like really lazy and yeah, . THANK YOU!**

**Princess Happy: lOl I wonder how it feels like to be kicked there too, I'm a girl... **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while hasn't it. I've been thinking of one-shots, it's simpler to type. How you guys been?**

**SUMMARY: It's happens every year, the mask dance, everyone must where a mask if they come and all must wear a mask. Lucy is the princess of 'Light' in which she must attend to this and well Sting is the prince of 'Dark' wants to attend this. They are actually forced to marry each other so there will be peace between 'Light' and 'Dark' Will they fall in love out of their own will or just be forced to?**

**Ratings may change but so far it is a rating between a T and M, due to nudity bad words and maybe sex... SO IT MAY CHANGE TO M!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters beside my OCs and plot.**

* * *

Sting POV

I couldn't help but always take a quick glance at her when she was reading the game info booklet. "Do you really have to read it to learn how to play?" I say. She nods and continues to read. I sigh and look out the window. It's about five o'clock in the afternoon, I better bring her back to Light.

"Come on Lucy, I've got to bring you back." I say and take the tiny booklet out of her hands. She looks at me then smiles, "Yea!" We walk as silent as we can downstairs, Rogue's napping on the couch. When we walk outside, the air is chilly and the sky's gray but what else do you expect from the Dark. "Wait, what about my clothes." Lucy says. I look at her body, her tight beater isn't going to be approved by the royal queen and king and the basket ball short. I shrug, "Not my problem." "It kind of is." She replies to me. "Well I don't want to fix it then."

"I hate you." She mutters. I smirk and turn around and bend down a little to face her, face to face. "You're going have to change that my future wife." I whisper and twist around and start walking normally. I can hear her walk behind me but slower than before. "I'm not going to marry you." She says. "You are, my parents and your's already agreed on this." I explain. "I will, but don't expect me to say I l-o-v-e you. Don't expect me to cook you dinner or anything." Lucy says back to me with attitude. "I won't be doing the same." I reply to her. The rest of the walk is silent, I can finally see the huge gate entrance. "Bye." I say and walk away leaving her alone. "Bu-Bye." She says almost as a whisper.

Lucy POV

For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to say "Thank you." I see four buff men guarding the gate. "Hello, I'm back." I say to them all. They inspect me then open the gate.

The town is still lively even though it's almost six. "Ah princess Hearfillia! Your personal knight is looking for you." A man shouts out. I keep walking forward. The castle is right in front of me now. "Lucy where were you!" The kingdom's finest knight says to me when I come to his view. "Just walking around Gildarts." I say to him. "Without Natsu? Oh I need to teach him a lesson." Gildart says. I giggle, "I told him I don't need him." I say to Gildarts before walking into the castle. "Welcome back Lucy...Where is your new skirt and blouse?" A maid says. "It got dirty and somebody gave me clothes." I say before rushing upstairs into my room. I take off the shirt and shorts finding a dress.

"Lucy, you're home!" Natsu knocks on my balcony while I change. He's lucky, he came when I got the strap on my shoulder. "Yes I'm 'home'." I open the balcony door and let him in.

"Do you understand that if my parents ever found out, you'll be..." I trail off. Natsu nods quickly, "But! They love me." He says. I laugh and he looks at me with confusion. "Oh you meant it." I joke.

Me and Natsu start talking about random things until this topic comes up. "So where have you been?" Natsu asks me. I can't stand lying to him but I have to. "Just wandering around the forest. What you've been doing while I was gone?" I say to him. "I've got a family you know. I was spending time with Wendy and little Lisa." He says. "You're only twenty two years old and already got a child Natsu, must you call her little Lisa, i get it okay, Lisa is short for Lisanna." I say kind of annoyed of the little part. Natsu looks at me then frowns. "Y'know, you can be real mean sometimes." Natsu says to me taking what I said too seriously. I remember why.

"Oh sorry for that." I say lamely, it's not even a real apologize. Lisanna disappeared mysteriously nine months after Lisa was born. "No it's okay, saying little Lisa is getting annoying, I should say Lisa. It's just that, she looks so much like..." Natsu says. Great now my day is ruined. Natsu only takes Lisanna topics seriously which is what gets me annoyed. Wait, why am I annoyed at Lisanna? Is it what I think it is...

* * *

**Yeah that's pretty much it. Sorry for making Natsu seem more seriously than he usually is...REVIEW PLEASE!**

**The Review Corner~**

**oshirajinda: Well the chapter's out! I'm trying to make it longer...**

**XoxoFairyTailXoxo: Thank you! :)**

**I-love-GrayLu: LOL, Right! Thanks for the review.**

**Hachibukai: Maybe that's the reason...Maybe...**

**Uchiha MeNikki: I try to make the the chapter longer but I usually run out of idea...I've love that couple too! We got so much in common.**


End file.
